


Miracle

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Jackson is only mentioned, M/M, Merry Late Christmas, Presents, pt.3 of why dentists hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark became fond of christmas again.





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for typos i didn’t proofread, also sorry for any wrong information i’m not korean nor american nor taiwanese so if anything is wrong on how you celebrate christmas then i’m sorry, also about college and university i know a apartment while going to uni is kind of impossible i still decided to give them one, i hope you still enjoy this somehow it’s late and a little bit based on my christmas experience every year. It’s really cheesy so sorry about that and honestly i fell in love with these two they would be such a domestic and soft couple based on their friendship already.
> 
> Sorry for the basic title lmao

Mark was american so of course every christmas was big. The house was decorated it looked like a flash show and there would be a huge tree in the living room, even though his family was taiwanese they still celebrated it like americans do, food on the 24th and presents at the 25th, when he turned 18 everything suddenly stopped. He was ready for college and college fees were expensive so his parents decided to get two jobs so he could concentrate on his studies. His mom came home at 6 pm his dad sometimes at 10 even. Christmas was just them, no family members came (most of them weren’t in america anyways and a plane ticket was too expensive), his parents had to work and sometimes at christmas he would stay at his dorm. Christmas wasn’t christmas anymore, their house was smaller, his parents busy, his sisters moved out and his brother was so done with it he went to eat with his friends family so it was just mark, it was like any other day to him and if he was honest he was jealous towards those who got a big meal, nice presents and had a family who didn’t have to work on christmas eve. He knew his parents were doing it to help him, he was beyond thankful for that yet it still made him sad because we all are often too ungrateful. 

After he finished college, he was 22 and everything stayed the same, his parents kept working and christmas was like any other day, he got used to it somehow but sometimes some unusual sadness would overcome him and he wouldn’t even leave the room when his mom came home from work and baked a small cinnamon apple bread. His parents would still smiled at them though and they would laugh at small things and Mark knows he would never ever want to trade this for a christmas filled with a huge family, presents and good food, he got love and that made him happy. A month after his birthday he moved to korea to start university next year in seoul, he was a foreigner so of course it was hard, he was alone even on christmas. His parents called him, from the other end of the world, still sitting on that small table which had small candles placed on, instead of three plates there were only two and Mark was hurt. 

His first year of university worked out well, he met another foreigner named Jackson, he was sweet and caring but sometimes too loud and then he met Jaebum. He was taller than him, broad shoulders, pretty eyes with two moles over them and a warm smile. He was probably one of the best students, people would crush over him but secretly, Mark saw, he was one of them. 

It was in the libary close to Mark’s apartment when they met. Jaebum works there to earn money to pay for his rent. He was cleaning shelves when Mark got pushed by a mad costumer right into Jaebum’s arms. It was kinda cliché and really cheesy if Mark was honest but he liked it and just by holding eye contact with Jaebum made him whipped for the taller guy.

Jaebum smiled at him as he helped Mark regain his balance. He called the douche a dick and Mark would laugh at that and Jaebum would smile back because usually everyone would hate his corny jokes or just anything he says. They exchanged numbers and in october they started dating. Jaebum became Mark's best friend and boyfriend, he already saw his future with him together. Jaebum would treat him well and spoil him with the little amount of money he had left over from his monthly paycheck. His shoes were worn out, his bangs definitely too long yet he would put Mark over himself and Mark did the same thing so they once sat in Jaebum’s bathtub in that run over apartment, Jaebum’s eyes closed, wet bangs covering them as Mark tried to give them a nice trim. It looked awful so Jaebum styled it up which made girls swoon more over him than they already did. On the same day Jaebum left the tub, grabbing bleach and purple hair dye and Mark came out with pastel purple hair. Honestly Jaebum did a great job if you ignore that the roots were still black. Jaebum thought Mark looked gorgeous like that and they may have made out on the small broken couch. December arrived quite fast compared to Jaebum’s apartment Mark’s looked the same. His hair dyed purple again a few days ago, it was grabbing lots of attention in the snow covered streets of seoul, Mark didn’t care he just wanted to get Jaebum something he would really like. He stopped at many stores but nothing really got him until he found a in leather bound notebook. It was probably too expensive for a notebook, he can already hear his mom and Jackson scowling at him but it reminded him too much of Jaebum so he ended up buying it and some groceries so he could make his mom’s great cinnamon apple bread.

Jaebum will visit his parents while christmas, of course he will like everyone else, he told Mark he wanted him to join but he also was afraid of how his parents would react if he brought home a boy instead of a girl, Mark tried to ignore the voice in his head that told him Jaebum was ashamed of him.

When he finally arrived back to his apartment his fingers were already frozen from the cold, it started to hurt him even honestly. He fiddled with his keys and then unlocked the door only to be greeted by his boyfriend who fell asleep on his couch. Jaebum had a spare key since Mark nap‘s a lot, university and working can be exhausting sometimes so when he finishes working in a small grocery store close by he usually arrives home at 9:30 beyond exhausted and just tired, sometimes he would come home from classes and just take a nap but since his and Jaebum‘s classes were far apart the younger male shows up on his doorstep, mostly with take out food and interrupting Mark‘s well deserved nap. 

Since Mark gets grumpy because of that and Jaebum feels bad about it they decided to give eachother spare keys, Mark having one from Jaebum's apartment and Jaebum’s from his. 

The boy awed as he quietly placed the grocery bags on the counter of the small kitchen that mostly consists just of the basic stuff you need, his cabinets being filled with four plates, his drawers with one knife and too many spoons. 

Mark walked towards his boyfriend, pushing his fringe aside (which grew faster than weeds) and placed a kiss on his smooth forehead. Jaebum stirred, his eyes fluttering open as he looked up at Mark smiling, his boyfriend smiling back. „I bought food, it‘s on the table.“, Jaebum mumbled and Mark glanced towards the table, noticing the two take out boxes. He smiled and pecked Jaebum‘s lips, mumbling a thank you which made the other boy grin even wider than before, he felt his heart flutter at that. „I'll warm it up.“, Mark said, moving away from the couch and taking out the dish from the box, placing it on two of his few plates, Jaebum got up as Mark was already opening the microwave and placing the first plate in, heating it up. He stared at it until he felt two arms wrapping around his waist, somehow caging him. Jaebum's musky scent was filling up his nostrils as the younger male nuzzled his head in the crook of Mark's neck. He placed a kiss on his shoulder, swinging them side to side has he hummed a unfamiliar tune, Mark was in love. He placed his hands over Jaebum's that were now completely wrapped around his waist, smiling from ear to ear. A bell sound filled the apartment, implying that the microwave is finished so Mark took a dishtowel to take out the hot plate and exchange it with the second one. They waited like this until it was also finished and then they sat down at the small table which was standing next to the huge window. Mark liked it like that, with Jaebum sitting across from him, concentrated on eating his meal while looking on the left he could see the roofs of all the apartment complexes and in the far back you could spot the han river. Everything was covered in snow which may looked dull but Mark liked snow, he never really had any in LA. 

“What are your plans for christmas?”, Jaebum suddenly asked, his voice was slightly muffled by the food that was in his mouth and usually Mark would call him out but his question took him by suprise so he didn’t even recognize it. “I wanted to bake something and try to cook a decent meal.”, Jaebum giggled at that, Mark was really bad a cooking, he became decent with baking but not with cooking. The other male lifted a eyebrow at that, looking at his boyfriend as he pulled the sleeves of his (Jaebum's) sweater over his knuckles. “I would love to see that.”, Jaebum answered and Mark scoffed, what a cocky asshole he can be. “Just because you think you cook the best doesn’t mean I can’t too.”, Mark said and Jaebum grinned, leaning over and kissing his cheeks. Mark groaned and fake gagged as he wiped it away “not while we are eating!”, he pouted which made Jaebum laugh even more. It suddenly came to an halt tho as he sat straight again and looked at Mark. “I wanted our first christmas to be together so I’ll stay in seoul.”, Jaebum said and Mark looked up again, placing the chopsticks next to his plate, his eyes probably glimmering with hope. “But your parents?”, they are divorcing but Jaebum kept quiet he wanted to stay with Mark anyways, this was just another reason not to go. “It’s not about them right now, I see them every year on christmas and new year's eve, I’m a adult now and I want to experience christmas with you now until I will introduce you to them separately on a small family dinner, maybe easter or something”, Mark couldn’t believe it and just smiled. “Can we celebrate at yours? Your apartment doesn’t look like a grinch recreation like mine does.” Jaebum chuckled at that and answered with a of course. So on christmas eve they baked a cinnamon apple bread, called Mark's parents which probably liked Jaebum even more than Mark and cuddled after eating a ordered pizza since Mark burned their rice and meat. They opened the presents at 12 AM, Jaebum bought Mark a small bracelet, it was just a golden chain and the fact that its golden made Mark hit Jaebum for probably 20 minutes straight, calling him insane and telling him that he's not a sugar daddy a hug or flowers would've been enough. After receiving such a expensive gift which probably now explains why Jaebum worked extra shifts, Mark felt insecure about his but there was no coming back now so he just handed over leather bound book that was covered in winnie pooh wrapping paper and had a little golden bow on top. “It’s nothing special really.”, he mumbled at Jaebum looked at him in disbelief, leaning in and pecking his lips. “Everything you give me is special.”, Mark blushed at that, at how cheesy Jaebum can be but thats one of the many things that made him end up dating this tall idiot. Jaebum unwrapped it gently which made Mark nearly drop a comment about how the paper will be thrown away anyways but he kept quiet as he saw how Jaebum starred at the leather bound book. He opened it, pages empty and whiter than seoul right now, there was only a small letter in the front which had from Mark to the most talented poet written on it. It was honestly so cheesy but Mark knew that Jaebum loves getting called like that, he loves getting appreciated and called out for his writing, for his out standing talent in both music and writing even though Mark was only one of the few people Jaebum showed his work to. 

“So you don’t have to use that old spiral-bound notepad”, Mark said and Jaebum smiled, hugging him and placing small kisses on his nose, his forehead and then his lips. “Thank you, I love it so much.”, he answered honestly and the look in Jaebum's eyes made him feel relieved. 

They ended up cuddling on the too small couch, Mark nearly laying on Jaebum as the younger male wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, fingers carding through the soft lavender strands. A christmas movie was playing in the background but Mark didn’t care because it never was about movies, decorations, big families or presents, it was just about spending it with someone you would give everything for.


End file.
